1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical dressings in general, and in particular to a new type of topical medication coverings.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,681; 5,437,621; 5,501,661; and 5,586,971, the prior art is replete with numerous and diverse medical dressings, bandages and protective coverings.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to cover topical medications on a patient's torso and extremities.
The conventional manner of covering topical medications is to employ a wrap to form a body shape from strips of material that are connected together by tape. Not only is this procedure time consuming, but it also entails a great deal of patient involvement which in retrospect is extremely impractical.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among health care givers for a new and improved method of covering topical medications with minimal rubbing action of the treated skin by the covering fabric, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.